Project Summary/Abstract The overall aim of this cooperative agreement is to expand NCBDDD's capacity to conduct research, increase scientific knowledge, promote the health and well-being of babies, children and adults, and to disseminate evidence-based practice related to birth defects, blood disorders, and developmental and other disabilities, through the Disability Research and Dissemination Center (DRDC). The DRDC is composed of scientists, practitioners, and advocates, who are focused on initiatives to support the NCBDDD in the areas of research, translation of research to practice, and dissemination. The DRDC organization is made up of five (5) cores: Administration, Research, Research Translation, Dissemination and Policy, and Evaluation, through a collaboration of the University of South Carolina, SUNY Upstate Medical University in Syracuse NY, and the American Association on Health and Disability. The DRDC Research Advisory Committee (RAC) will be composed of 19 nationally acclaimed academicians and advocates (8 continuing members from the DRDC funded cycle 2012-2017, and 11 new members) who will have input regarding scientific and programmatic activities to ensure that the DRDC's objectives are attained.The coordinating center mechanism is designed to increase the critical mass and breadth of expertise of PIs who are managing their own research and to provide a core administrative structure for multi-disciplinary research and assistance with research translation on a larger scale. We will also maintain the previously established Stakeholder and Partner Dissemination network (SPDN) for soliciting research and fellowship applications. The SPDN will support the Dissemination and Policy Core in the advertisement of DRDC/NCBDDD research and other funding opportunities, and in providing expertise and support for the many activities of the Coordinating Center. The DRDC has demonstrated both efficiency and flexibility in the solicitation and management of research projects, during the past 4 years, in order to adapt to the changing needs of the NCBDDD. Over the next five-year period we hope to continue to support NCBDDD's agenda through the funding of research and systematic approaches to translate research to practice, for public health and medical professionals and to increase scientific and public awareness about these issues.